


At Peace

by sylveparker



Category: Anakin and Padme - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin/Padme AU, F/M, Leia organa - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, POV Padmé Amidala, dream - Freeform, starwars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: Padme struggles with the perversion of power she sees in Anakin. As she draws nearer to the birth of their child, will she come to terms with his dark nature, or will she choose the path that she knows will lead her away from Anakin?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, Anakin/Padme, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	At Peace

POV: Padme Amidala

The cool water of the lake dances across my skin, refreshing my mind and body.  
I’ve always loved the cool weightlessness of freshwater, particularly the water from this lake.   
I come up for breath, slowly breathing in the clean scent of the Nubian jungle.  
My eyes close as I run my fingers across my face and through my hair, listening to the sounds of life echoing around me.  
Birds flutter through the trees, nestling in the branches above, settling in their nests to feed their young.  
My fingers trace over my stomach, feeling the child within as it too flutters softly.  
For the first time in months, I feel at peace.  
Here there are no politics, no Jedi counsel, no decisions to be made.  
Just tranquility, just natural life.  
A crunch in the soil behind me causes me to startle, sending the child within me startling as well.  
I open my eyes, turning towards the beach.  
Anakin.  
Seeing him by the lake makes me… uneasy.  
His tall frame in his black robes seem misplaced in this lively, green environment.  
The bright sun and soft grass reflecting off the sparkling water are the very embodiment of life, and Anakin seems to be the exact opposite of it all.  
Everything in my life has always been that way, light and delicate.   
It’s refreshing to see his unpolished, dark, and rugged way of being.  
He smiles as he meets my gaze, lifting his hand slightly.  
An invisible hand plucks a bright blue flower from the ground, floating it towards me and tucking it gently behind my ear.  
I smile tightly, forcing down the feeling within me that tells me this is wrong.  
Naboo has always been one of the most peaceful and lush planets in the galaxy, the natural wildlife and rich soil able to grow thousands of strains of flowers and plants with ease.  
The Jedi too are one with the Earth, the Force being a natural part of the galaxy, but the way Anakin twists his power makes it all feel… tainted somehow.   
“Come my angel.” He calls from the shore, extending his hand to me.  
I push my thoughts aside again, smiling more truly as I swim towards him.   
He smiles his crooked smile as I stand and step from the water to the land, grabbing the towel I’d laid aside and wrapping myself tightly in it.  
“You’re beautiful.” He murmurs against my hair, pressing his lips softly to my forehead.  
My cheeks fill with heat as I press my face against his dark robes.   
He hugs me tightly, and again I am at peace.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two paths stretch before me.  
The left is twisted, rising over a roaring river of flames.  
Dark clouds billow over the path, obscuring the end.   
But there’s Anakin.   
He stands in the entrance of the path, his hand outstretched to me as his black robes blow behind him.  
Two children stand behind him, hand in hand, their faces obscured by his robes.  
I look down, my body is flat.  
Are the children ours?  
I turn to the second path.  
White light extends from the path, but it’s empty.  
Blue flowers are sprinkled along the ground as clear water flows beneath in tranquility.  
The end of the path shows a queen’s burial, the silver casket covered in a blanket of blue flowers.  
I look down again, my pregnant body is back.  
Do I die in childbirth as Anakin predicted?  
Then where is he?  
A flash of red in the white light, like the blade of a lightsaber.  
I stagger back, both paths within my sights.  
Is this my fate?  
Always to be torn between light and dark?  
Between peace and tragedy?  
Yet, each side has a pull of both light and dark.  
Both good and evil.  
If I were to walk down the side of fire, I walk with Ani and our children.  
If I walk down the side of water, I walk to a future of peaceful death where Anakin is left alone.  
Anakin is the embodiment of turmoil and darkness.  
What does it really mean to be at peace?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I wake with a start, clutching my chest as I gasp for air.  
“Padme?” Anakin asks, rushing to the bed from his position at the window.  
My fist closes around the wooden pendant he carved for me all those years ago that always sits on my neck.  
“Are you alright?” He breathes, pushing my hair away from my face.  
I look at his face, my fingers on my other hand reaching up and brushing along his skin.  
He shudders at my touch.  
“Ani,” I whisper in the darkness, “I know you’re good.”   
His eyebrows furrow in concern.  
“I’ve always known.” I whisper, brushing my fingers between his eyebrows to smooth the concern away. “You’ve promised me forever.”  
He nods.  
“I do promise.” He murmurs, his hand settling against my stomach, causing the child to move.  
I take a deep breath.   
“I’ll remain by your side Anakin.” I whisper, cupping his face in my hand. “Always.”  
He smiles, a genuine look of surprise and love in his eyes.  
“I will not let you down my angel.” He whispers, pressing his lips to mine.  
I believe him.  
I’ve chosen the path of fire.  
And I’m more than willing to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!!


End file.
